


Run and Go

by domkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And red hair with the sides shaved off by god, M/M, also kyungsoo has tattoos, and kyungsoo blames himself, jongin has a traumatic experience, mentions of assault, nothing graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domkyungsoo/pseuds/domkyungsoo
Summary: Don’t wanna give you all my pieces. Don’t wanna hand you all my trouble. Don’t wanna give you all my demons.But tonight, I need you to stay.





	Run and Go

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic seems familiar it most definitely is. I’ve previously written this exact fic and posted it to tumblr, only it was KaiXReader format. I wanted to test the KaiSoo fic waters on a familiar boat.

Mountain spring scented bedding surrounded Jongin’s pajama clad body, his hair was mussed with sleep and eyes heavy as he felt the hands of the sandman begin to work his magic. It had been an excruciatingly long week, and Jongin was more than excited to sleep off the all the worries the long week had brought on. With the taste of red wine still lingering on his tongue, he was seconds away from lulling off to a deep sleep until the faint turning of his apartment’s brass handled door knob broke him out of the peaceful state.

As far as he knew, there was only one other person who knew where he hid the spare key (under the doormat because it was so cliché, no one would even think to look there.) Kyungsoo. He thought.

Jongin’s assumptions were soon confirmed as he heard a familiar deep voice shouting through the crack in the door. The sleepy male smiled, thankful for the extra security lock he had chosen to install after the previous midnight visit, although it was more like 3am than midnight that Jongin found himself allowing the inebriated male inside his apartment.

Kyungsoo’s voice only increased and Jongin had convinced himself that it was so the neighbors wouldn’t complain the next morning, that caused him to slip out of the comforts of his warm bed and walk towards the front door.

Jongin was pleased to see that the male at least had the decency to wear a bashful expression on his otherwise handsome features as he mustered up the most deathly of glares, and there was a slight hint of fear in Kyungsoo’s round eyes as Jongin stood in front of the cracked open door, arms crossed angrily and pressed against his chest.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo says, and if it weren’t for the fact that his foot was wedged in between the small crack, Jongin would’ve slammed the door right in his handsome face.

“What shit did you get into this time?” Jongin huffs out in irritation, because it had been a really long week.

“Let me in. Please.” He dodges the question easily and bites his lip sheepishly. And Jongin’s reminded of a time when Kyungsoo’s hair was a midnight black as opposed to the styled fiery red he currently sports. He also pushes down the thought that the color looks ridiculously good contrasting against Kyungsoo’s pale skin.

“No.” Jongin replies firmly.

Silence ensues and Jongin continues to stand there, simply looking at Kyungsoo, he can feel himself wavering as he peers into Kyungsoo’s deep brown eyes, a look pleading for Jongin to cave in. The unofficial stare off is broken when suddenly Jongin hears the faint shouts of people a few stairs below, and the desperation in Kyungsoo’s eyes turns frantic. Jongin can barely make out the ‘I think he ran up to the next floor’, before he abruptly closes the door on the shorter to unlatch the security lock, and just as quickly flinging the door open to pull him inside the safe confines of the apartment.

“What the actual fuck Kyungsoo?!” Jongin hisses out, his hands tightly clasped to the front of Kyungsoo’s creased and slightly tattered looking black button down and he uses the leverage to harshly push the elder against the wall “You let them follow you into my apartment complex?!”

The footsteps outside grow louder through the door and Jongin listens closely to hear deep voices questioning _where fuck that bastard ran off to_. Frustration and tiredness ebbs away at Jongin’s patience and he’s half a mind to toss Kyungsoo out into the hallway to meet his maker, when by a perfect stroke of (Kyungsoo’s) luck the nightly security guard confronts the rough looking men. Questions fire out from the guard’s mouth and the men, in their incoherent state, dumbly choose to ignore every single one of them. It doesn’t take long before there’s a call for backup and heavy footsteps echo from the hallway.

Heavy breaths fall on Jongin’s cheek and it’s only then that he’s reminded of the additional presence in the apartment. The pungent scent of cigarettes and strong smell of alcohol is unwelcomed on his nose, and his face scrunches up in distaste. Kyungsoo laughs at the predictable reaction and as the silvery sound of his laughter falls on Jongin’s ears, he finds himself brought back to a time when Kyungsoo’s skin was unmarred sans the dotting of freckles as opposed to inked with a spectrum of colors and lines trailing from the fine hairs of his neck, across the expanse of his muscular back and to the edge of his wrists.

“Get out.” Jongin says as his hands uncurl from Kyungsoo’s shirt.

Kyungsoo responds by jutting out the bottom of his pink plush lips and Jongin has to find it in himself to fight the urge to kiss the breath out of the shorter male.

“But it’s late, and I came all the way to see you.” Kyungsoo says, tone overflowing with an abundance of sweetness that Jongin can’t help but roll his eyes at.

“No,” the taller says “you came because you knew Tao is one hell of a security guard, and it’s far less work getting him to take care of those gangsters.”

Strong arms circle Jongin’s waist, stopping him in his tracks as he beings to turn and walk away. Kyungsoo draws the younger male flush against his chest, and Jongin thinks that the overwhelming stench of a night out is strong but there’s still the faint whiff of a scent so undeniably _Kyungsoo_  that clings to his skin. Kyungsoo’s breaths tickles the short wild strands before he presses a kiss far too chaste on the back of Jongin’s neck, and begins to sway their bodies to a self-orchestrated tune whistling past his plump lips. And all too easily the younger finds himself falling into everything Do Kyungsoo has to offer, it’s only when Jongin is turned in Kyungsoo’s arms, that he’s faced with reality in the form of a rumpled shirt, and he can’t help but push the elder away.

“Go shower, you smell cheap.”

The deep rumble of Kyungsoo’s laughter fills the room but he complies, removing his hands from Jongin’s body and moves through the apartment as if it were his own. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he thinks that _maybe, if things were different, it could be_ , but the thought is squashed and buried before Jongin has a chance to taste its sweetness on his tongue.

With a shake of his head to dispel the thoughts, Jongin makes his way to the kitchen. Some hot coffee would be needed if he would be playing nurse and patching up whatever cuts and bruises Kyungsoo had after he finished his shower. And judging from the condition of his tattered shirt, there would be at least one, if not many.

Jongin finds that Kyungsoo still sings in the shower, loudly, and the innocence in his song choice pulls a smile across his lips, and he finds himself humming along to Kyungsoo’s rendition of _Pocket Full of Sunshine_.

The sounds of his shower ending falls in time with the whistling of the kettle. As Jongin pours the piping liquid into the cups he once again feels familiar strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Do I smell better?” Kyungsoo asks, pressing closer, so that Jongin can feel stray droplets lingering on his chest seep through the thin cotton pajama top. Kyungsoo’s arms tighten their hold when seconds pass and the shorter makes no motion to respond “I smell like you now.”

“Your clothes?” Jongin questions, choosing to ignore his statement (which was undeniably true, with the heavy scent of citrus radiating from Kyungsoo’s warm skin).

“Bagged and trashed.” He replies “Do you have any for me?”

The elder refrains from saying of course, although he always did have a set of clothes for Kyungsoo. It became more of habit, a bad one at that, to always have a spare pair of sweats and shirt for the male.

“I might.” He says instead and can almost hear the smile that pulls across Kyungsoo’s pretty heart shaped lips.

The coffee is made quickly. Black, because Jongin’s too lazy to search through his pantry for sugar and milk, and he knows well of how Kyungsoo hates the bitter taste, but still he believes the former deserves to suffer through the unsavory flavor.

Grey sweats and a white fitted tank top is folded and placed on the table, though Kyungsoo remains clad in only a fluffy navy blue towel hung dangerously low around his hips. He eyes the red first-aid box with a heavy set glare, as if it were his worst enemy. And with memories of the painful burn of alcohol on his cut and bruised skin, Jongin thinks his upset face was expected.

“They don’t look too bad.” Jongin mumbles under his breath as his fingers skim lightly over the bruised skin. He tries not to allow his fingers trace the intricate patterns drawn in dark ink across Kyungsoo’s body, and instead focuses on pressing lightly on the areas that seem a little discolored to check for anything more severe than a bruise.

“You’re not going to ask me what happened?” Kyungsoo asks, his eyes following Jongin’s motions as he takes a cotton swab dampened with antiseptic to wipe the open cuts.

“Does it matter?” The younger fires back “The fact that you’re here won’t change, will it?”

It’s harsh and cold and the words sting on Jongin’s tongue almost as much as it presses on his heart when he sees the flash of hurt in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Even still, the elder pushes out a light chuckle, like he deserves every bit of pain his former lover dishes out for him, although Jongin knows he really didn’t.

“Baekhyun met this guy, apparently he bartends at Club Phoenix and said he could get us in.” Kyungsoo begins to say as Jongin continues to swab the visible cuts and scrapes along his chest and arms, his eyes only occasionally getting distracted by a blossoming crimson flower or black thorny branch trailing up from the elder’s wrist.

“I didn’t even drink you know, because Baek decided to get trashed. He ended up getting into it with these guys. His bartender friend managed to pull him away, but I think these guys were just looking for a fight, and I guess I looked like a damn good pick or something.” He goes on to explain “I’m sorry for waking you though.”

Jongin finally cleans the last cut before leaving to toss all the soiled cotton swabs along with the used ointment packets in the kitchen’s trash, and Kyungsoo takes the formers absence to slip on the spare clothes set out for him. The two cups of coffee on the table remains untouched but for some reason Jongin doesn’t feel the least bit tired now.

“I, um, I’ll take the couch then.” Kyungsoo says nervously, and the faint pink blush blossoming on his high cheekbones reminds you of a time before his left eyebrow sported two small silver piercings.

“You’re choosing now to be shy?” And Jongin really can’t help the genuine laugh that falls past his lips as the blush spreads to the tips of Kyungsoo’s pierced ears. The younger brings his hands to intertwine with Kyungsoo’s as he leads the elder to the small bedroom, the queen sized bed takes up most of the room, but it’s comfy enough.

The feeling of how natural it seems for Kyungsoo’s fingers to wrap around his is quickly pushed to the very corner of Jongin’s mind as the crumpled blue sheets come into view.

“Night.” Kyungsoo whispers softly as you both settle under the covers. The heat radiating from his body settles comfortably on Jongin’s back, but it’s not enough, and almost as if Kyungsoo can sense his thoughts telepathically, there’s a shift in the mattress and shortly after a heavy arm is around Jongin’s waist, pulling him close so that his body is framed by Kyungsoo’s. And it’s only natural that they seem to fit so perfectly together.

The surrounding air is tense, suffocating, and Jongin finds himself drowning in the desire to take and claim, to give every ounce of himself to Kyungsoo. All it takes is for the elder male to whisper his name against the wisps of his hair and Jongin finds himself turning in Kyungsoo’s arms and pressing their lips together.

Kyungsoo draws him closer, so that the younger’s body becomes one against his, and deepens the kiss. Calloused fingers worked under the thin sleep shirt Jongin was wearing, and in a delicate movement Jongin removes the flimsy fabric from the elder’s body, enjoying the sight of inked skin, flawless before his eyes.

And Jongin thought it wasn’t fair that while Kyungsoo’s body changed with the markings of permanent art tattooed against his kin, with piercings to his ears and eyebrows, and with bleach and dyes to his once silky hair, his remained the same, unblemished and untouched. A perfect blank canvas waiting for Kyungsoo’s mark, and only readily accepting of the changes the elder could make to his body.

The removal of clothes becomes a blur as the kisses grow more intense, more desperate. The feeling of Kyungsoo’s tongue coaxing his brings Jongin back to a time when the younger returned home with only a single tattoo of his name drawn into the skin of the elder’s neck. Memories of the promises to be ‘yours forever’ and how the soft press of Jongin’s lips to the reddened skin quickly escalated to wet kisses and playful nips across Kyungsoo’s body toned body.

Kyungsoo’s fingers tease Jongin, turning the younger into a moaning mess of stuttering _pleases_ and _mores_. He prepares Jongin with gentle touches, and presses his lips to the younger’s slacked mouth with kisses so sweet it causes Jongin’s toes to curl. The look of adoration in Kyungsoo’s eyes is something that no one but Jongin would be believe possible for the dangerous looking man, but it’s familiar and comforting. And Jongin is so in love.

As Jongin rolls down against the throbbing length the memories pile on. Snippets of the first night Kyungsoo had brought the younger to meet his new co-workers and how Jongin had managed to stray from his boyfriend for only a moment. Painful recollections of that night as the elder had found Jongin nearly ripped of his clothes and a face red with the imprints of a forceful hand all come flooding back. The sound of Kyungsoo’s fist meeting bone over and over again reverberated as if it was that precise moment. And then it’s all silenced, replaced by hysteric sobs, and apologies firing from the elder’s mouth in repetition.

It’s overwhelming, and it hurts, but it’s the pain after that causes Jongin’s eyelashes to clump together with tears. The obvious distance Kyungsoo made, the half hearted kisses and the constant apologetic look in his eyes. It was that Kyungsoo drowned himself in self hatred for what had almost happened, and that he elder found it so easy to let Jongin go. As if the younger’s life could somehow be better without him, when Jongin knew for a fact that Kyungsoo was his moon and stars, and that nothing else, no one else, could make Jongin feel the way Kyungsoo does.

Jongin’s head falls back as the heat pooling in his lower abdomen grows with each circle of his hips and each deep moan of satisfaction that tumbles past Kyungsoo’s lips. The tenseness in the younger’s thighs are an immediate give away, because no one ever knew Jongin’s body as well as Do Kyungsoo, and so the elder wastes no time in stopping his lover’s movements. Jongin uses the temporary pause to lean in close and nip and lick across the characters of his name etched permanently into Kyungsoo’s skin, marking the area with red blotches to remind him of that promise all those years ago.

It’s after a sharp bite that Jongin feel’s thick arms arms circle his waist as the elder turns their bodies so that the younger is pressed against the navy blue covers, with his handsome lover hovering closely above. Kyungsoo’s eyes hold the words and apologies Jongin had begged him to never repeat and it angers the younger that this feeling had now replaced the initial adoration and affection once found there. And so it’s with that thought that Jongin pulls Kyungsoo down against his lips, just to feel that love again, knowing that as hard as the elder may try, he could not stop himself from pouring all his emotions into kissing Jongin. Because to this day, no one knew Do Kyungsoo better than Kim Jongin.

Delicate caresses are tapped down the expanse of Jongin’s arms, before the younger feels Kyungsoo’s fingers intertwine with his. Plush lips continue to press sweet kisses as Kyungsoo continues to thrust deeply into the younger. The the initial brush of Kyungsoo’s cock against his prostate has Jongin’s head rolling back with a moan, and the older uses the opportunity to mark his beautiful Jongin with love bites that will linger for days.

And Jongin can feel it, with every moment of Kyungsoo’s body against his, with every kiss and feather like tough, that he means everything to the elder. And more than anything, the thought was painful, because this was a cycle they just couldn’t seem to break out of. But as the familiar workings of pleasure pulsed through Jongin’s veins, and Kyungsoo held him closer, tighter, as if this was the last, the younger finally allowed himself to be free from all the thoughts and simply drown in the moment.

Jongin’s thighs tensed around Kyungsoo’s waist, a signal that has his lover swooping down to kiss him in a way that steals his breath away. That’s all it takes for Jongin to moan out Kyungsoo’s name against their kiss as pleasure liquifies in his veins.

The sounds of heavy breaths fuse together in a perfect night song as Kyungsoo reaches his peak only seconds later. The early birds begin to wake, and Jongin knows it’s only a matter of time before the sun peeks its way in through the cracks of the window blinds.

The younger can’t help but fight the sleep beginning to take over his body, and instead he tries to occupy his mind with tracing the lines of Kyungsoo’s tattoos, knowing all too well that when he wakes the elder would no longer be there. And instead Jongin would be dressed in a new pair of pajamas, lying on a freshly changed sheets, while the clothes and sheets from the night before would be placed neatly back in the dresser.

As if it were all nothing more than a figment of Jongin’s imagination.

Because that’s what Kyungsoo thought was best. And while Jongin tried time and time again to convince him otherwise, he also knew that Kyungsoo was set in his ways. He was convinced that he brought nothing but trouble. And Jongin knew it angered the elder that he was continuously allowed back into the younger’s life, but it killed Kyungsoo even more to know that he couldn’t break the need to come back.

It didn’t matter much though, because while Kyungsoo would always be on the run and go, Jongin would always be a home for him to return to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! 
> 
> I’ve been writing Exo X Reader scenarious for years on tumblr, but I never could’ve imagined how nerve wrecking it would be posting a KaiSoo fic. I love my ship so much and I really wanted to get out a fluffier fic for my first post, but as I mentioned during the beginning note, it was easier transitioning to writing Soo and Nini’s names if I had a definite story going.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
